La muerte de una promesa
by Bullfight30stm
Summary: Naruto utiliza un extraño jutsu durante la 4ta guerra ninja como último recurso,el cual atrae horribles consecuencias. Tendrá que aprender a salir adelante a pesar de que exista la posibilidad de que nunca se pueda remediar y tenga que vivir sabiendo que no podrá cumplir su sueño, perdiendo lo que siempre le importo. Aunque conociendo al rubio, no se quedara de brazos cruzados. ;)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer applied: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Alerta: **Spoilers

*La letra cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes o algún jinchuriki hablando con su bijuu*

* * *

PROLOGO.- Último recurso

Ya habian acabado con los espadachines, incluso con los 6 jinchurikis junto con sus respectivos bijuus,parecían despues de que Naruto entrara al campo de batalla; pero ahora sus contrincantes eran nada más ni nada menos que el juubi, Obito Uchiha y Madara Uchiha! nada que se pudiera tomar a la lijera.

_-El cejotas-sensei ya no puede seguir luchando, y Kakashi-sensei no va a tardar en acompañarlo! 'ttebayo-_ El rubio preocupado por su sensei había tratado de pelear contra Obito pero todo se complico con la aparición del juubi, los dos Uchiha se habian apartado de la pelea mientras veían como los shinobi batallaban contra el poderoso 10 colas.

**_-Ese es el menor de tus problemas, mocoso. Sería un milagro si salimos vivos de esta. Tsk, y yo que quería hacerle pagar a ese Uchiha por haber intentado controlarme como a un titere.-_**A decir verdad, Kurama estaba tomando demasiado bien su inminente muerte, probablemente porque no creía morir de verdad, los bijuus eran dificiles de matar, pero la posibilidad de que su chakra fuera absorbido era otivo suficiente para molestarlo tanto como para seguir prestando su propio chakra a su contenedor. Nunca aceptaría que el chico comenzaba a agradarle, y en realidad estaban sobrepasando el tiempo limite que tenían para que Naruto controlara la forma kyubi por primera vez.  
Kakashi y Gai se encontraban inconscientes en el lomo del kyubi junto con Naruto, quien tenía un aspecto glorioso y aunque nadie lo dijera se asemejaba al sabio de los seis caminos aunque claro Naruto no poseía el rin'negan, pero eso no lo hacía verse menos otra parte estaba el Bee con la apariencia del hachibi. Aunque ambos jinchuriki mostraran su forma más fuerte no podían ni dañar al 10 colas, porque ¡por favor! es la combinación de la fuerza de los 9 bijuus, no se podía tomar a la lijera ni de menos.

Los intentos de golpearlo con sus bolas bijuu se habían visto nulas contra el grandioso poder del juubi, pero despues de varias maniobras (y varias heridas he de mencionar) lograron darle justo en el ojo. Con ese golpe la esperanza había vuelto a sus rostros y la furia se alcanzaba a ver en la mirada de los portadores del sharingan, que en realidad era simple molestia porque no querían que el bijuu continuara gastando chakra necesario para su plan.

**_-Mierda, mocoso...-_**  
_-¡Lo sé, dattebayo!.. kuso..se nos acabó el tiempo...-_  
**_-...-_**  
_-Kurama, tiene que haber alguna forma, no podemos acabar asi, dattebayo.-_  
**_-...talvez...hmp, olvidalo.-_**  
_-Zorro bastaro!Ahora me..-_El kyubi no lo dejo terminar, por alguna razón parecía preocupado.  
**_-Es demasiado peligroso para ambos, mocoso!-_**  
_-Sabes que eso nunca me ha importado-_ El Uzumaki reprimió una pequeña sonrisa.

En ese momento el juubi estaba aún aturdido por el golpe, y el hachibi se había acercado a Naruto al momento que los otros dos shinobis cobraban un poco la consciencia, sabían que era cuestion de tiempo antes de que sus esperanzas murieran al igual que ellos...ya su chakra empezaba a verse perturbado...solo era cuestion de tiempo.

-Naruto...- Kakashi le hablaba a su alumno, peor se vio interrumpido por un extraño sentimiento que al voltear a ver a los demas sabía que no era el único con ese extraño sentimiento, o más bien sensación que provenía del rubio. El chakra del Kyubi comenzo a desaparecer, y antes de que lo hiciera por completo tomo a Gai y salto hacia el hachibi; algo pasaba con Naruto y no precisamente algo bueno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los 5 kages se encontraban aun en el suelo curándose de sus heridas tras una batalla perdida contra Madara, y la que aparentemente estaa en peor estado era la vieja Tsunade, que en ese momento aparentaba exactamente eso; tras un jutsu poderoso que ayudo a salvar la vida de los demás kages, había agotado sus propias reservas y ella estaba muy grave aunque sentía que era su obligación curar a los kages completamente antes de comenzar con ella, comenzó a pagar las consecuencias.

-..._kuso..._- su voz era apenas un susurro cuando, se comenzó a quedar sin fuerzas y odiaba ver sus manos como las de una anciana, y lo poco de cabello que alcanzó a ver antes de cerrar los ojos de agotamiento era completamente grisáceo. De pronto sintió un leve cosquilleo en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo y una pequeña voz que apenas pudo distinguir que le decía '_aguante...por favor...Tsunade-shishou_', antes de cerrar sus ojos confiándole el resto a cierta pelirrosa.

-Tsunade-shishou...no se rinda... por favor- Repetía entre sollozos, había querido ir hasta donde su hermano estaba peleando junto con kakashi-sensei pero un mal presentimiento le había obligado a ir en busca de su maestra, y parecía acertado, la Hokage seguía perdiendo más fuerza, y simplemente odiaba verla de esa forma.

Más lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos ante la forma en la que encontró a su maestra, claro que tambien se sentía mal por las personas que estaban tumbadas junto a ella pero sus heridas ya no eran de gravedad en comparación con la de la mujer que aparentaba una edad lejos de la que en realidad tenía y todo por ese jutsu.

¿Y como estarían los demás? Después de todo era una guerra y tenía que estar preparada para las malas noticias pero sabía que no aguantaría el saber que alguna persona cercana a ella muriera y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo, ¡por kami! si hubiera tardado solo un poco más en llegar a donde su maestra probablemente ahora estuviera muerta, pero no era así y no podía permitirse pensar tan negativamente. Sintió un escalofrío al encontrarse pensando de pronto en el equipo 7, no quería preocuparse por Sasuke pero claro que lo hacía y a nadie engañaba diciendo lo contrario mas que a sí misma, por su culpa había estado lastimando a Naruto de diferentes formas, ya fuera haciéndolo prometer cosas que difícilmente iba a poder cumplir o incluso aquella vez que declaro su amor, había caído muy bajo y se odiaba por mentirle a alguien que la apreciaba tanto, pero era necesario, necesario para acabar con la maldición que el pelinegro era para ambos. Volvió a pensar en Naruto cuando un pequeño estremecimiento en el pecho la obligo a preocuparse nuevamente, nada bueno podía estar por venir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Naruto...- Kakashi le habló a su alumno cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin chakra, pero se vio interrumpido por un extraño sentimiento que al voltear a ver a los demas sabía que no era el único con ese extraño sentimiento, o más bien sensación que provenía del rubio. El chakra del Kyubi comenzo a desaparecer, y antes de que lo hiciera por completo tomo a Gai y salto hacia el hachibi; algo pasaba con Naruto y no precisamente algo bueno.

El kyubi desapareció y estaba preparado para lanzarse y atrapar al chico para que no saliera lastimado, sin duda había dado lo mejor de sí, y todavía más. Lo raro es que no pudo hacerlo porque no había cuerpo que atrapar, ya que el chico estaba literalmente flotando envuelto en un chakra oscuro, aun más de lo que ya era normal por parte del kyubi, hacia que Kurama tuviera un chakra tan ligero en comparación!

Pero eso lamentablemente no era todo, Naruto estaba irreconocible, sus ojos se habían vuelto tan oscuros que la luz que normalmente irradiaban se había esfumado completamente, ya no se sentía esa calidez que era tan característica del rubio, ademas de una cobertura negra que rodeaba la pupila, lo cual provocaba que ésta pareciera dilatada y carecía de brillo. Las marcas que se habían trazado negras al momento de transformarse en el modo kyubi lo seguían cubriendo pero ahora eran brillaban de un tono rojo fuego que hacían parecer que estaban quemando la piel del chico, la extraña luz amarilla que lo rodeaba antes se torno negra, lo único se mantuvo sin cambios era su aun rubio cabello. Pero en contraste a todo lo demás era tan solo una nimiedad. Una gran e inexplicable tristeza se poso sobre el peligris.

-Naruto...- Volvio a llamar pero el Uzumaki no tenía ojos para nadie más que para el juubi, abrió la boca como para decir algo pero ningún sonido salio de ella. Alzó un brazo con la palma hacia arriba y una bola blanca comenzó a formarse, lo que le resulto extraño a Kakashi ya que sabía que para la mayoría de sus jutsus utilizaba algún clon, pero después se dio cuenta de que era distinto, no parecía ser su propio chakra, había tenido razón cuando dedujo que se había quedado sin reservas, parecía casi inconsciente de lo que hacía, pero el ataque que estaba por lanzar iba dirigido al juubi y con un poco de suerte también a los Uchiha que parecía que tambien estaban aprovechando el tiempo para idear algún plan para librarse de ellos más rápido, ilusos, casi hasta se sintió mal por cualquiera de ellos que recibiera el golpe...casi.

La mano de Naruto seguía sosteniendo la extraña esfera de poder que se volvía cada vez más grande, pero no tanto como para superar el diámetro de un balón de soccer, cuando porfin pareció que estaba lo suficientemente grande se incremento un poco más antes de volverse del tamaño de una canica y tornándose de color negro.

Sus tres oponentes se pusieron en movimiento en plan de ataque, al parecer habían ideado algo. Lamentablemente para ellos era demasiado tarde, la versión oscura de Naruto no pudo mas que sonreír ante aquello y, aun flotando, se dirigió a ellos.

Obito pareció sospechar algo así que se preparo para lo que viniese, el jinchuriki del kyubi portaba un aspecto bastante extraño y fuera de sí, lo había vigilado igual que a todos, y no parecía el mismo, no es que le importara en lo más mínimo el aspecto del hijo de su sensei pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

El diez colas y Naruto se encontraban a la distancia perfecta para lanzar un ataque de gran potencia y no les dañara en lo absoluto, el rubio notó como el juubi comenzó a reunir el chakra para un ataque, y parecía de más magnitud del que había tenido que evadir antes, probablemente arrasaría con todo lo que quedara a su paso. Probablemente incluyendo también a los dos shinobi heridos y al otro jinchuriki. Probablemente también a la gran cantidad de shinobi que habían llegado al lugar. Probablemente incluso a él mismo. Si, parecía que sería un buen ataque pero se cansó de pensar en lo que probablemente sería, y decidió acabar con todo de una vez por todas. Se decidió a lanzar esa aparentemente inofensiva canica negra.

La lanzó y dio de lleno en su objetivo, el juubi, y se pudo ver una gran explosión, pero notando como el enmascarado desaparecía antes del impacto. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que no era un ataque común, todo lo que toco lo destruyó por completo, hasta el punto de que cuando todo el humo que había, desapareció, el diez colas y Madara con él. Aunque sabían que Madara había resucitado por el edo-tensei y el juubi era solo energía que se podría invocar en cualquier momento, el otro Uchiha desapareció antes de todo por lo que no sabían si se podía considerar esto una victoria, aunque dos cosas si sabían, la primera es que Obito se había retirado por el momento y no pensaban que fuera a atacar pronto, hasta no tener un nuevo plan, lo otro es que el héroe de Konoha se había vuelto el héroe de toda la alianza shinobi.

* * *

_Y aqui esta!_

_Espero que les haya gustado, enserio, aunque básicamente solo les estuve dando spoilers para que supieran de donde estoy empezando... y ya se que fue demasiado corto, espero en el futuro alargarlo un poco, y también ya comencé la continuación pero tambien quiero ver si gusta, contestaré todas sus dudas aunque no creo que tengan aun hasta que vean bien hacia donde quiero llegar con todo, yo misma quiero ver hacia donde quiero llegar solo comenze a escribir con una idea pero tengo otras y quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, solo quiero que sepan que este no es un yaoi, la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto es muy tensa..._

_Y chicos no sean muy duros conmigo si no les gusta, ES MI PRIMER FIC OFICIAL!_


	2. 1- El Ramen es la solución para todo

**Disclaimer applied: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Alerta: **Spoilers

*La letra cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes o algún jinchuriki hablando con su bijuu*

* * *

CAPITULO 1.- El ramen es la solución para todo

Después de detener el edo-tensei, Kabuto parecía perdido como si supiera que en cualquier momento él fuera a levantar su katana y matarlo y no parecía querer detenerlo. Junto con su hermano habían encontrado y detenido a Kabuto de seguir con ese jutsu prohibido, pero al hacerlo Itachi también había desaparecido. Ya lo había perdido cuando exterminó a su familia, lo perdió cuando él mismo lo había matado, pero perderle por tercera vez fue demasiado. Quería sangre, y no cualquiera, sangre de los shinobi de Konoha.

Una explosión inmensa se veía a lo lejos aunque lo que lo hubiera provocado lo tenía completamente sin cuidado, probablemente fuera por la pelea que sabía estaría teniendo Madara, pero tenía que admitir que le dio un ligero escalofrió al ver todo el cielo tornarse negro y después cegándolo durante un instante para después borrar todo rastro que había de que algo hubiera sucedido. Fue extraño pero no era de su incumbencia por lo que lo único que hizo antes de irse con su taka fue degollar a Kabuto sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos, el cuerpo entero le dolía pero no tanto como su cabeza, estaba acostado sobre una camilla de una de las habitaciones nuevas del hospital, que aun no era como antes del ataque de Pain pero ya era un gran comienzo, entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en Konoha. ¿Por qué?¿no se suponía que estaban en plena guerra? y ahora que pensaba en ello, ¿que no estaba peleando contra dos Uchiha y el juubi? Entonces recordó algo... '**_Es demasiado peligroso para ambos, mocoso!_**' después de eso no recordaba nada. Seguía tratando de recordar pero su estomago le dolía mientras hizo un sonido de hambre, se levantó de la camilla con mucho esfuerzo y comenzó a cambiarse para descubrir que su ropa estaba completamente rota y quemada. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Se miro en el espejo y tenía apariencia normal, pero con mirada cansada y algunos moretones que no habían desaparecido del todo, pero aunque no eran nada de qué preocuparse lo hizo, ¿no se suponía que el chakra del kyubi ya lo hubiera curado? Lo más probable era que ese zorro bastardo estuviera molesto y no le quería ayudar a evitar el dolor..._teme._ No vino ninguna respuesta por parte del normalmente burlón kitsune, y aunque nunca lo admitiera estaba preocupado por él.

Ahora se encontraba ante las enormes puertas que mantenían al kyubi sellado, pero estaban abiertas. No le preocupaba que kyubi intentara tomar el control aprovechando su debilidad ya que habían llegado a una especie de tregua, y no era como si pensara que por alguna razón hubiera desaparecido. Lo sabía, sabía que tenía que estar cerca, podía sentir una pequeña cantidad de su chakra...demasiado pequeña catidad. Frunció el ceño al notarlo y se encaminó hacia donde había sentido ese chakra.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba el kyubi después de muchos pasillos y puertas, lo encontró tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

-_Zorro bastardo! que haces dormido 'ttebayo! Me había preocupado...no de ti, teme. Pero no has curado mis heridas y me duelen mucho dattebayo_- Continuo hablando para que Kurama no se diera cuenta de que de verdad se había preocupado por él. Pero dejo de hablar cuando notó que algo estaba mal, seguía inconsciente y eso ya era decir mucho porque nunca lo había encontrado así. Una pregunta le vino de nuevo a la mente '_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_'.

_Tengo que preguntarle a Tsunade-baachan todo lo que sepa, y ¿qué habrá pasado con kakashi-sensei, el cejotas-sensei y a Bee?_-No podía pesar con el estomago vacío así que se dirigió hacia Ichiraku, definitivamente unos cuantos tazones de ramen le ayudarían a aclarar un poco la cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama...el consejo quiere hablar con u-usted...- La joven estaba preocupada por la reacción que la Hokage tendría ante la noticia, todos los que la habían visto notaban que de milagro había sobrevivido a la guerra, se veía fatal (al menos ya había recuperado su apariencia 'juvenil') aunque ya hubieran pasado cinco semanas de que se declaro oficialmente que la guerra había terminado aunque lamentablemente no supieran nada sobre el paradero del líder de Akatsuki, pero no dejo que eso la detuviera y siguió dando ordenes para que nadie viera su debilidad, no pensaba dejar que nadie la subestimara y por eso era por lo que Shizune estaba tan preocupada. La conocía tanto como para saber que no dejaría que duraran de su fuerza aunque muriera por el sobre esfuerzo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora esos..?!- se vio interrumpida por una punzada de dolor por una vieja herida. Esas cinco semanas Shizune le había prohibido hacer muchos esfuerzos y estar de un lado a otro, ahora se encontraba en el despacho del Hokage donde había vuelto hasta hace poco, al parecer casi no la contaba, de no ser por que Sakura la hubiera salvado ella probablemente ya estaría muerta y Konoha se hubiera quedado desprotegida al encontrarse sin líder, aunque sabía que como una vez en el pasado cuando se encontraba en una situación similar, habían elegido a Hatake Kakashi para tomar su lugar, y no era que le molestara, al contrario creía que era la mejor opción al menos mucho mejor que cuando eligieron a Danzou, el problema era que ella todavía tenía mucho que ofrecerle a la villa oculta de la hoja. Le agradecía a Kami el que no se hubiera quedado en coma de nuevo por tanto tiempo (al parecer solo lo estuvo por un par de semanas), porque ahora los ancianos no tendrían consideración. ¿Qué querrían con ella ahora?-Tsk...no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo cuando vio que la castaña se acercaba para examinarla nuevamente ante su reacción de dolor.- Iré a ver que quieren, pero antes quiero ver como sigue Naruto-

Tsunade había estado muy preocupada por el chico al que veía como a un nieto. No había despertado desde que uso un extraño jutsu que kakashi le detallo lo mejor que pudo, esperaba poder hablar con el rubio para que le dijera que demonios había hecho. Lamentablemente la última vez que lo había visto consciente fue cuando junto con los demás kages le prometió que se encargaría de Madara, el autentico, que no subestimara el poder de cinco kages, su error. Se sentía culpable al saber que después de derrotarlos se había unido a Obito para pelear contra el rubio, por su culpa ahora se encontraba en esa cama, durmiendo como si nada pasara, soñando probablemente con un mundo mejor, por culpa de _su_ debilidad. Naruto se había visto obligado a realizar un sello que lo había hecho caer en un sueño profundo, aunque agradecía que siguiera con vida. Eso era lo único que importaba ahora, que siguiera con vida y que despertara pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Itadakimasu!- Naruto seguía preocupado por el kyubi y aun no había encontrado a nadie conocido que le dijera que había sucedido exactamente, ¿por qué él no recordaba que sucedió después de que hablara con Kurama? Pero ya todo llegaría, todo a su tiempo, por el momento no había nada que hacer, y tenía un delicioso bol de ramen frente a él que lo llamaba a comer, después buscaría a alguien ahora lo importante era reponer todo ese tiempo que estuvo dormido aunque aún no sabía cuandto había sido eso.

A lo lejos una kunoichi rubia notaba que cierto paciente había desaparecido, dándole la alegría de saber que había despertado, alegría que fue transformada en ira al saberse que se había ido sin ninguna palabra de su hospital y las que habían pagado el precio fueron las medic-nin que se encontraban cerca siendo victima de gritos y reclamos por dejar a un chico que acababa de despertar del coma salir como si nada.

-Ahh...que delicioso ramen dattebayo!- Con una sonrisa por parte del viejo Teuchi, pagó su ramen y salió con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, quien sea.

Sin darse cuenta del rumbo al que iba se había encontrado bajo el edificio en el que ahora vivía así que aprovecho y entro a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa ya que se había dado cuenta de que seguía con ropa de hospital. Una vez limpio y sintiéndose como nuevo tomó su bolsa con shurikens y kunais y salió por la ventana de nuevo sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Naruto-niichan!- Tres gritos le llamaron la atención dirigiendo su mirada a tres shinobi, un chico con lentes, una chica con pelo de un extraño naranja y mejillas sonrosadas y el último con una larga bufanda y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ante él se encontraba el equipo Ebisu. Udon, Moegi y Konohamaru le miraban expectantes.- Has despertado... ahora tienes que enseñarme más técnicas, pude proteger a toda la aldea pero no me tengo que confiar- le dijo este último a Naruto.

-¡Yosh!- La verdad es que se alegraba de ver a los tres chicos y no perdía nada enseñandoles uno que otro jutsu, después de todo le serviría de entrenamiento luego de haber estado tanto tiempo sin actividad. Con la afirmación del mayor se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de Konoha. Fuera de estos chicos no había encontrado a nadie conocido y comenzaba a impacientarse pero como lo dijo antes todo llegaría a su debido tiempo.

-Naruto-niichan ahora yo seré tu oponente. No se vale usar el modo kyubi.

-...-_ Lo había olvidado, el zorro bastardo sigue_ _dormido._ Los tres chicos le habían contado que habían pasado 5 semanas desde que dio fin la guerray le contaban todo lo que había pasado en la villa que en realidad no había sido mucho más que continuar con las construcciones de los edificios destruidos por Pain, y no dandole importancia a la cara de mortificación que llevaba el rubio. ¡Había estado inconsciente por cinco semanas!- No pensaba usarlo, puedo derrotarte sin él dattebayo!

-Eso lo quiero ver, me he vuelto muy fuerte- Konohamaru tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-kage bunshin no jutsu...- Terminó los sellos adecuados haciendo que un clon apareciera.

-Entonces será rasengan contra rasengan- Moegi y Udon solo los veían a una distancia segura, no podrían hacer nada una vez que se enfrentaban, solo les quedaba esperar igual que siempre, Konohamaru retaba al Uzumaki y siempre salía perdiendo. El menor comenzó ha juntar chakra en su mano dandole la forma de esfera, al momento que el clon del rubio hacia movimientos sobre la mano de Naruto. El rasengan de Konohamaru estaba listo pero algo pasaba con Naruto quien había empezado a sudar y tenía mueca de dolor.

_Que demonios me pasa 'ttebayo..._ El rasengan comenzó a formarse. _Mucho mejor, me estaba asustando je._ Tardó un poco más de lo normal tomar la forma normal pero de nada sirvió porque desapareció al igual que el clon de sombra al momento en el que Naruto cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar de dolor. Konohamaru deshizo su rasengan y se acerco a Naruto junto con sus compañeros.

-¡Naruto-niichan! ¿Qué te pasa?- Estaban asustados y Moegi trataba de usar algo de chakra medico pero no sabía que era lo que se supone estaba tratando de curar. El dolor se fue de un momento a otro. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando- ¿Qué fue eso?

-...- Buena pregunta, ¿qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿tendría que ir con su baachan para que hiciera algo? pero había estado en el hospital cinco semanas y aunque había estado inconsciente definitivamente no quería volver.-Estoy bien...perdón por preocuparos estaré bien y no le digan a nadie, yo mismo se lo dire a Tsunade-baachan.- Mentira, se los dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer, sentía que el cuerpo entero aun le quemaba, tenía prisa, quería darse una ducha de nuevo solo para calmar el fuego que sentía.-Los veo luego, para la otra definitivamente te derrotare dattebayo.- Y con eso se fue dejando a tres shinobi preocupados y a un chico que veía a lo lejos.

* * *

_Mi capítulo uno c:_

_Batalle un poco para hacer este cap y apenas vamos empezando, pero esque estuve ocupada pensando en otras cosas además apenas comencé el fic ayer así que no tuvieron que esperar nada para este capitulo, pero no se acostumbren, ahora tuve un poco de tiempo y no sé si siempre lo tenga, mientras tanto díganme que piensan y si tienen alguna duda se las solucionare hasta la prox. :) Y si Kabuto esta muerto, la verdad nunca me agrado. También trataré de centrarme más en Sasuke._


	3. 2- Momento de la verdad

**Disclaimer applied: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Alerta: **Spoilers

*La letra cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes o algún jinchuriki hablando con su bijuu*

* * *

CAPITULO 2.-

Lo había estado viendo desde que llegaron, pensaba acercarse a saludar al rubio, había estado muy preocupado pero se veía ocupado por lo que optó por seguir dibujando. Pudo ver el momento en el momento en el que dijo 'estoy bien' que no lo estaba, además de que había hecho una sonrisa falsa al irse, era obvio que no pensaba decirle a nadie, ¿pero cuanto duraría eso?¿él debía decir algo? Después de todo lo consideraba un amigo y claro que se preocupaba ¿o tal vez hablarlo directamente con él? Tenía que pensar rápido por qué no tenía buena pinta cuando dejo a sus acompañantes.

-¿Sai?-Se dio la vuelta para descubrir a una chica pelirrosa que le sonrió al ver que se trataba del otro integrante del equipo 7.-¿Qué haces aqui?

-Yo...- No pudo pensar en otra cosa, lo correcto era hablar- vi a Naruto.

-¿Enserio? Me acabo de enterar de que salió del hospital...baka! ¿a quién se le ocurre salir sin avisar a nadie? aunque conociendolo fue a comer ramen-suspiro- Tsunade-shishou lo estaba buscando como loca pero me dijo que lo hiciera por ella mientras se encargaba de una molesta tarea... bueno Sai iré a buscar a Naruto, te veo luego.

Trato de detenerla para decirle lo que había visto pero se fue antes de que lo hiciera, bueno probablemente se de cuenta de que algo va mal en cuanto lo vea, pero por el momento se lo contaria a kakashi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Nee... Sasuke, creo que deberíamos parar, estoy exhausto!-

-...-

-¿Sasuke me escuchaste?!-

-Suigetsu será mejor que lo dejes, no se ve de humor para hablar-

-Já! y se puede saber ¿cuándo lo ha estado? Bueno como sea, no deberíamos ir a buscar a Karin?-

-...-

-Olvídalo es imposible hablar contigo- si Sasuke no quería hablar, el no lo iba a obligar aunque quería saber que iban a hacer ahora.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Jugo parecía estar leyendo los pensamientos del otro chico y Sasuke esta vez se digno a contestar.

-Tengo cuentas que aclarar con Madara, después de eso...iremos Konoha y terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas.- Lo dijo con una voz tan fría que ninguno de sus compañeros preguntó nada más.

Ya había matado a Danzou, y se sintió bien, sentía que la pena de Itachi se aligeraba, quería a todos los ancianos muertos, al igual que a todos los civiles y shinobi que habían vivido en paz gracias al sacrificio de Itachi, y claro no podía dejar a su antiguo equipo inmune, serían los primeros en caer incluyendo a Naruto, para ser sincero no entendía como el chico había perdonado a Konoha de todos sus tratos... la última vez que lo vio, en el momento en que se atacaron, pudo ver su mente, conocer sus sentimientos y le molestara que se aferrara tanto a salvarlo, era un caso perdido, nunca volvería a ser el de antes y lo supo desde que abandono la villa, sabía que nunca volvería hasta consumar su venganza, y ahora su venganza se había extendido a Konoha. Mataría a todos o moriría en el intento y sabía que era muy probable, sabía que si peleaba contra cierto rubio, podría ser la última pelea de ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Apenas entró a su casa se desvistió y rápidamente abrió la regadera (solo la de agua fría) y entró, el agua se evaporaba en el momento en el que tocaba su cuerpo, se sentía muy extraño. Estuvo un tiempo más, lo suficiente para sentir que ya no sentía malestar y tomando una toalla salio y se miró en el espejo. De inmediato se impacto con lo que vieron sus ojos, tenía marcas, mas bien quemaduras pero tenían la misma forma que había tenido al usar ese extraño jutsu, las marcas cubrían su cuerpo entero a excepción de su rostro y parte de su cuello.

Se quedo viendo su reflejo en el espejo un momento más hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta por lo que lo más rápido que puedo se vistió con la ropa naranja típica de él, ademas de unos guantes ya que sus manos también tenían estas marcas. Ya seguro que todo estaba en orden abrió la puerta y de inmediato reconoció a la kunoichi que lo visitaba.

-¡NARUTO! ¿donde te habias metido, shannaro?- le dio un golpe en la cabeza con lo que este cayó al piso pero rápido se recupero.

-Sakura-chan...acabo de salir del hospital, ¿podrías ser más gentil 'tebbayo?- le repuso con exageradas lagrimas mientras se sobaba donde la pelirosa lo había golpeado.

-Te busqué en Ichiraku pero como no te encontré te vine a buscar aquí...en fin Tsunade-shishou llamó al equipo 7 en su oficina...

-¿Ahora? pero yo quería...

- ¡Ahora, baka!- el rubio se ganó otro golpe y después de recomponere ambos partieron a la oficina del hokage.

Ya en la oficina del Hokage.

Al entrar lo primero que Naruto notó fue que en la habitación se encontraban Sai, Kakashi, Shizune y su baachan. Los dos recién llegados saludaron pero Naruto fue recibido por un golpe de Tsunade. ¿que hoy era el día de golpear rubios?

-¿Y ahora por qué, baachan?!

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! y fue por irte del hospital sin permiso!

-Pero ya me sentía bien y tenía que salir de ahí! estaba muy aburrido dattebayo!

- Por lo visto ya estas mejor, aunque no fue bueno que te fueras sin avisar, no sé si entiendas la seriedad de las cosas pero... ACABAS DE DESPERTAR DEL COMA... deberías estar muerto ahora...

-Pero no lo estoy-respondió el rubio un poco molesto, algo extraño en él, esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de la habitación.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-SI- De algo estaba seguro, no volvería al hospital-...para que nos llamó, baachan?-Tsunade después de examinar un poco más al rubio prosiguió.

-Hace unos momentos me reuní con el consejo, los desagradecidos me dijeron que buscara a alguien que si es que llegase el momento ocupase mi lugar, pero en este momento no puedo pensar en eso, ademas yo hace tiempo reconocí que tu serías un buen Hokage, solo quiero que sepas que si algo me llega a pasar yo ya les dije que te elijo a ti como mi sustituto- a esto la reacción del chico y todos en la habitación fue felicidad, todos lo voltearon a ver y no podía más que estar contento pues había logrado lo que quería, abrió su boca para decir algo, ya lo esperaba, que al enterarse armara un jaleo de que pronto lograría su sueño o algo pero en cambio volvió a cerrar la boca y su mirada se ensombreció -¿que ocurre?- Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Nada simplemente no me lo esperaba dattebayo- dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar para tranquilizar a la vieja. Esta se puso a pensar si había algo más en sus palabras pero lo dejo estar.

-Claro todavía falta mucho para eso, no pienso morir todavía, cambiando tema los llame porque les tengo una misión, no es peligrosa es rango B, no te mandaría a algo complicado sabiendo que acabas de salir del hospital, quiero que vayan al lugar de la batalla que tuviste contra Madara y reúnan pistas, podrán cruzarse con algún shinobi pero estoy segura de que lo podrán manejar.

-Hai- dijeron el equipo kakashi a excepción de Naruto, a Tsunade se le estaba haciendo muy raro que esté tan callado, incluso no comento nada sobre la misión que le acababa de dar como lo hacía normalmente.

-Pero primero que nada quiero que me expliques que ocurrió con Madara.

-...-_que se supone que diga? no es como si yo mismo supiera que pasó-_ etto...¿qué es lo que saben?-_perfecto, talvez si ellos me dicen algo yo recuerde algo igual._

-Kakashi nos contó que te vio adquirir un poder majestuoso con el que acabaste con tus oponentes, sellamos a Madara en el momento en el que todo se calmó, el juubi simplemente desapareció, es posible que Obito lo pueda invocar después y eso el lo que nos preocupa ahora, no tenemos rastró de él...muy bien, te toca.

_Maldición, eso no me dijo nada, aunque..._ trató de reunir todos los pocos recuerdos que traía y si recordaba algo de un poder misterioso, todo volvía a lo mismo que era ¿qué había hecho con kyubi?_ No hay de otra, no recuerdo nada más..._

-...etto...yo no tengo idea de que pasó.

-...-

-...-

-...BAKA! ¡No juegues conmigo algo debe haber, como puedes simplemente no recordar nada...!

-Yo si que recuerdo algo...- sus pensamientos fueron a las últimas palabras que había escuchado del kyubi antes de simplemente perder la memoria- Yo lo veía todo perdido, me esforcé lo más que pude pero aun así estaba muy cansado y el kyubi casi sin chakra, bueno no era para menos, era la primera vez que yo controlaba su poder dattebayo! Y kyubi me dijo que la primera vez era la más agotadora de todas, por eso nuestro chakra se esfumó muy rápido... Tenía que hacer algo, no podía rendirme solo por eso, y fue cuando kyubi me lo dijo...-

-...- Siguió esperando pero su paciencia tenía un límite-¿QUE TE DIJO?!

-Lo último que recuerdo es que kyubi me hablo sobre una forma en la que podríamos hacer algo, pero que esta era muy peligrosa para ambos, yo solo se que acepte y ya no sé nada más...

Todos meditaban sus palabras, pero en la mente de Kakashi se formaron muchas preguntas ¿qué pudo hacer para terminar con esa apariencia? Recordó lo que Sai le comento antes de la reunión y le preocupaba que todavía tuviera secuelas de haber utilizado ese gran poder... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la Hokage.

-...Supongo que por el momento eso es todo, muy bien vayan a prepararse para la misión, saldrán en una hora.

Todos asintieron menos una persona. _Tengo que decirles ¿o no?. Bueno si simplemente voy podría arriesgar a todos o ser un estorbo porque... no puedo usar mi chakra,...kuso...¿por qué todo me tiene que salir mal? y más ahora que estaba tan cerca de cumplir mis sueños, como voy a ser un hokage si no puedo salvar a nadie ya que ni siquiera puedo seguir siendo un shinobi... y ahora que se supone que haga con mi vida, lo peor de todo es que tu... TU ZORRO BASTARDO NO ME CONTESTAS! ¿por qué?¿por qué me dejas solo ahora?..._

Todos estaban saliendo pero se detuvieron al notar que Naruto no se movía de su lugar, ademas estaba muy alterado por alguna razón, si no controlaba su respiración otra vez tendría un ataque de nervios como ese día en el que la guerra fue declarada y todos sus amigos le dijeron que matarían a Sasuke si se presentaba la oportunidad. Su respiración iba empeorando...

-¡NARUTO! ¡DETENTE!- De momento el rubio abandono sus pensamientos y notó que todos le veían expectantes, la que le había gritado era Tsunade la cual no había visto aproximarse, ella estaba frente a el con la mano izquierda levantada, un cosquilleo recorría su mejilla derecha y se percato de que lo había abofeteado, su respiración se calmo poco a poco hasta estar normal- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

- Yo...lo siento..no se que...yo..- Volteó a ver el suelo. No podía pensar con claridad su mente ahora estaba en blanco. No parecía que fuera a decir nada mas.

-Ve a tu misión.-

Sus recuerdos regresaron y con ellos el problema que estaba atravesando.

-_yo_...- Tsunade ya se dirigía a su asiento detrás de su escritorio pero se detuvo al escuchar el pequeño susurro, Naruto se aclaro la garganta y con voz mas segura aunque muy seria le dijo- Yo no puedo.

-¿el qué?

-Nada

Ahora se había volteado por completo a verlo cara a cara con confusión en el rostro.

-Mira chico será mejor que hables claro de una buena vez...

-Todo...quiero decir, yo..- Suspiró para aclarar sus ideas y decir lo que iba a decir de forma que se entendiera bien- Me refiero a que todo lo que acabas de decir Tsunade-baachan, yo no puedo hacer nada, ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió pero eso no es lo único que pasa.- no sabía como decir lo que venía a continuación asi que simplemente lo dijo- Kyubi no despierta- todos lo voltearon a ver como si no entendieran a que se refería- él... desde que desperté no he podido hablar con él, esta como inconsciente, no se si se deba a que se quedo sin chakra o no lo sé y por eso no me curo de mis heridas, el ya no puede hacer nada, ni yo tampoco... yo como te dije no puedo hacer nada de lo que dijiste-la desesperación había llegado a su voz- no puedo ir a esa misión ni a ninguna otra, yo no puedo... ser tu sustituto de Hokage...- el peso de esas palabras estaban dejando a los demás incrédulos- y la razón es que ahora fracasaré como shinobi, ya no puedo... ésta tarde cuando desperté me di cuenta que algo raro había pasado pero no me imagine que ya no podría volver a hacer ni un simple ninjutsu! No sé que fue lo que hice, pero sé que fue algo realmente grave, y prometí no rendirme pero...

-Espera...

-pero también me había prometido cuidar y proteger a mis amigos, a los aldeanos...

-Naruto espera de que hablas...

-Pero ¿cómo lo haré baachan? fallaré a mi palabra, y la promesa que le hice a mi padre! le dije que cuidaría la aldea por la que él se sacrifico, pero no podré, y yo... yo no se que hacer!

-¡NARUTO! Trata de tranquilizarte ¿quieres?- habían estado hablando al mismo tiempo, el parecía no escuchar a nadie más, y parecía muy concentrado en lo que decía por lo que se ganó un golpe de parte de su baachan, nuevamente pareció apenas darse cuenta de su presencia, se enderezo, se tranquilizo y otra vez espero a que su ritmo cardíaco se estabilizara, apenas iba a decir palabra pero kakashi habló antes que él.

-¿Qué te sucedió esta tarde?

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Lo siento, yo te vi.- Le dijo Sai antes de que terminara la pregunta.

Lo pensó un momento pero no le importo que le hubiera dicho a su sensei, aunque ya que estaba diciendo la verdad tal vez también tendría que mostrarla.

-Supongo que no tengo opción- Se comenzó a quitar los guantes que se había puesto esta tarde.

* * *

_Aquí esta, espero que les guste, si tienen preguntas háganlas, contestaré lo que sea. No se si me estoy explicando bien._

_Quiero saber que opinan de como les esta pareciendo la historia, les recuerdo que es mi primer fic y creanme que me es muy iportante saber lo que ustedes piensan de él y saber si le esta gustando a la gente. Así que diganme que tal, y si quieren algún tipo de amorío jeje._

_De verdad espero que les guste, pues solo voy escribiendo lo que sea que se me ocurre al momento y no se si parece lógico todo XD_

_Bueno yo me despido y espero actualizarlo pronto._


	4. 3- Los problemas se hacen presentes

**Disclaimer applied: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Alerta: **Spoilers

*La letra cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes o algún jinchuriki hablando con su bijuu*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3.- Los problemas se hacen presentes**

_-Supongo que no tengo opción- Se comenzó a quitar los guantes que se había puesto esta tarde._

En los aposentos del clan Hyuga.

Hinata recién regresaba a su hogar y estaba de un gran humor, antes de salir a su misión fue al hospital y se encontró con la sorpresa de que cierto rubio ya no estaba, solo significaba que había despertado, hubiera querido verlo antes de salir, no era una gran misión por lo que no le llevó mucho tiempo y apenas regresando iba a ir a los lugares que frecuentaba pero antes tenía que ir a casa y ducharse. Lo tenía todo planeado, se ducharía, se arreglaría con una ropa típica de ella, partiría hacia el Ichiraku, si no lo encontraba con lo hiperactivo que era Naruto podría estar entrenando. No pudo hacer nada de esto porque se vio interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Como estaba cerca de la puerta se apresuro a abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa se encontró con la ayudante de la Hokage, se veía agotada, debía tener mucha prisa.

-¿Shizune-san?- susurro

-Hinata- Hiashi, su padre se había acercado, la orden implicita de que se apartara estaba presente en su voz por lo que Hinata se tuvo que apartar.-¿qué ocurre?- La pregunta iba dirigida hacia la intrusa.

-Hyuga Hiashi-sama, Hokage-sama solicita la ayuda de algún miembro de su clan. Es urgente.

-...- Se quedo viéndola como esperando una explicación. Ella se quejo por lo bajo, ¿por qué era tan cortante?

-Es por Naruto Uzumaki.- Con esto se ganó la atención de la heredera Hyuga que escuchaba a lo lejos, le dijo solamente que la Hokage necesitaba que alguien con el Byakugan revisara al chico para ver si había algún problema, no quiso dar mucha más información. El líder Hyuga asintió y mandó a llamar a Tokuma Hyuga, mientras lo esperaba recordó lo sucedido donde la Hokage.

(Flashback)

Todos lo observaban boquiabiertos, sus rostros mostraban una gran preocupación, salvo por Tsunade que también estaba incrédula.

-¿Cómo...?¿cuándo? ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Yo misma te revisé y no tenías nada, estoy segura de ello!- Todo se había vuelto incomodo para el rubio que hace unos momentos les había relatado la pequeña historia de lo sucedido con Konohamaru y sus amigos, nadie entendía porque se quitaba sus prendas de ropa hasta que estaba desnudo (solo de cintura para arriba) fue cuando notaron las quemaduras en el cuerpo del rubio. Lo que hacía que la Hokage estuviera al punto de la histeria preocupada por Naruto, pero el le repetía que ya estaba bien, bueno lo bien que se puede estar cuando sabes que ya no sirves como shinobi...

-Vieja... yo sé que no tenía nada de esto cuando desperté, esto e ocurrió esta tarde después de intentar hacer el rasengan. Ya te lo dije dattebayo!- _Hasta cuando me van a dejar de hacer preguntas que yo no puedo responder 'ttebayo._

-Y... te duele, Naruto?- La pelirrosa se sentía culpable de no haber notado el malestar de su amigo hasta ahora, estaba mas preocupada por ir hasta donde estaba su maestra que preocuparse por su compañero de misiones que acababa de estar en el hospital hasta hace poco, claro no era que no le importara ya que lo visitaba todos los días, a veces hasta se encontraba con que su sensei ya estaba ahí pero no era como si se pusieran a hablar de los caminos de la vida ya que después de saludarla se preocupaba más por como terminaría ese capítulo de Icha Icha Paradise que ya debía haber leído mil veces más pero eso no le hacía perder el interés en esos libros.

-Justo ahora ya no- Seguía incomodo por ser el centro de atención en una situación tan desagradable para él, ademas de que la vieja Tsunade no dejaba de revisarlo con su chakra.

-Es probable que el problema sea en los canales de chakra, Shizune ve y busca a algún miembro del clan Hyuga de inmediato.

-Hai- Asintió y abandono la habitación.

(Fin del Flashback)

Ya iba en camino a la oficina de la Hokage junto con el Hyuga, y le fue contando lo sucedido, ahora con más detalle, poco después llegaron a su destino y entraron.

Dentro de la oficina del Hokage. Todos continuaban haciéndole preguntas, incluso el normalmente callado de Sai. El rubio agradeció cuando llegó Shizune con un Hyuga al cual él no conocía, pero su llegada fue distracción suficiente para que dejaran de abrumarlo con tanta pregunta.

-Tokuma, gracias por venir.

-Para lo que se le ofrezca, Hokage-sama.

-Necesito que revises los canales de chakra de Naruto.- el Hyuga ponía sus ojos por primera vez en el rubio y se impacto aunque rápidamente repuso su compostura y se aproximo al jinchuriki. Shizune ya le había hablado de lo sucedido pero verlo era otra cosa.

-Todo parece estar en orden- Había activado su Byakugan y lo examinaba minuciosamente, pero no veía problema alguno por lo que inquirió- Tal vez si pudiera alterar el chakra para ver su reacción..

-Naruto, has algo.

- Hacer ¿qué?

-Tsk. No sé lo que sea.

-Toma, Naruto.- Sakura le estaba tendiendo una espada de chakra que utilizaban para cortar hilos de chakra entre otras cosas.

-Eso es perfecto.- Dijo Tokuma, eso haría que Naruto tuviera que acumular chakra y colocarlo en la espada, así podría ver los cambios en su cuerpo y notar si no tenía problemas manipulando chakra.

Naruto tomó la espada que le ofrecía su amiga, y comenzó a acumular el chakra, todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien. Ya había puesto una capa de chakra alrededor de la espada. Todos soltaron el aire que habían mantenido quitándose un peso de encima, era lindo como todos se preocupaban por Naruto, se había ganado el corazón de cada uno de ellos, incluso Kakashi que no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos ni dejar a nadie acercarse lo suficiente como para lastimarlo si algo le llegaba a pasar, pero el equipo 7 era otra cosa, se abrió a ellos y sufrió mucho, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, cuando uno de sus integrantes los había abandonado y se había ido por el camino de la venganza, Sakura era una gran kunoichi como para estar orgulloso de ella, era amable y poderosa, y luego estaba Naruto hijo de su sensei, el Yondaime, era sencillo encontrar similitudes, y cada que lo veía luchando y esforzándose por sus sueños (que era casi siempre) la nostalgia le llegaba, pero era feliz, al principio le parecía doloroso estar cerca de Naruto, pero el chico sabía ganarse el corazón de las personas, además de que su actitud le recordaba a su amigo de la infancia Obito, tiempo después se enteró de que estaba vivo y no había ido por un muy buen camino que digamos, y eso le trajo más dolor. Pero no había momento de ponerse triste y melancólico, habían cosas más importantes que hacer, muchos peligros a la vuelta de la esquina y como shinobi su deber era proteger a la gente por la que su sensei se sacrificó.

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza, ya estaba satisfecha aunque seguía sin entender que ocurría por lo que seguía preocupada. Naruto al ver a la vieja asentir supo que ya podía dejar de manipular el chakra y estaba a punto de hacerlo pero el chakra se comenzó a descontrolar, el chakra comenzaba a disminuir luego aumentaba.

-¿Naruto, que haces? Detente, puedes provocar un accidente.

-Yo no lo hago, Sakura-chan! No sé que es lo que... AAAAHH!- El chakra dejo de fluir por la cuchilla pero lo que dejo a todos en estado de shock es que el cuerpo de Naruto estaba ARDIENDO literalmente, otra vez estaban esas marcas de fuego en el mismo lugar que antes y el rubio parecía estar agonizando, no era para menos. Continuaba gritando por lo que algunos ANBU aparecieron para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Naruto trataba de encontrar agua o cualquier líquido cercano para apaciguar el ardor que sentía.-_AGUA... necesito...-_ Uno de los ANBU reacciono primero.

-_Suiton ratai_- Agua salió expulsada del ANBU y fue directo hacia Naruto, el cual se vio un poco agradecido por el ataque pero aun parecía sufrir mucho, el ataque acabo en cuanto las marcas se apagaron pero no por eso desaparecieron, seguían presentes y si no hacían algo quedarían unas horrendas cicatrices.

-¿Naruto?- La Hokage apenas se recupero de la impresión y dejo caer a un lado del rubio, parecía que iba a hablar pero se desvaneció cediendo al agotamiento. Poniéndose mortalmente pálido salvo por las marcas que ahora parecían simples heridas (no que estuvieran cicatrizando pero se veían mucho mejor que cuando estaban ocasionando quemaduras) -¡¿NARUTO?!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Por qué me buscas?

-Tu sabes por _qué._

-Te equivocas Sasuke...

-¿Quiero la verdad?!

-Tu sabes la verdad.

-¡No me jodas! ¡Me dijiste que eras Madara! Se que Kabuto usó el edo-tensei en Madara y peleó junto a ti. ¿Quién eres?- Trato de tranquilizarse pero la tranquilidad con la que ese sujeto le respondía lo irritaba a mas no poder.

-Que importa el nombre sino la causa.

-...No quiero caminar a ciegas.

-¿Y no fui yo quien te ayudó?

-¿Sabes que hable con Itachi? No te creo, como me dices que te ayude a destruir Konoha si no confió en ti.

-Vaya cosas curiosas que dices Sasuke. Mi nombre es Obito, ya no es un secreto, pero el nombre no importa, seguimos un mismo objetivo: Konoha. Me tratas de decir que porque hablaste con tu querido hermano... ¿acaso ya no tienes deseos de venganza?, ¿ya no te importa que en esa aldea exista una paz construida por el sacrificio de Itachi? No solo los viejos que le obligaron a matar a _tu_ familia. Toda Konoha vive sus vidas en paz, dime Sasuke... ¿de quién te quieres vengar tu?

-...-

-Sabes que yo soy tu solución, destruir a Konoha a mi lado es tu destino, después de todo somos Uchiha y compartimos los mismos intereses...

- A mi solo me importan los ancianos. Esos bastardos y...- Obito sonrió de medio lado ante el silencio del moreno.

-Tendrás lo que quieres, claro yo tendré lo que quiero en el camino, no te compliques demasiado con o sin ti, destruiré tu aldea, solo te estoy obsequiando el ser tu quien se encargue de dos viejos decrépitos y... el jinchuriki- Su sonrisa ahora era de oreja a oreja, el moreno estaba dándole la espalda por lo que no lo notó. _Es tan sencillo manipularte, Sasuke._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto abrió los ojos, su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad, se levantó del piso, estaba mojado, había agua por todos lados como si estuviera inundado, lo único que se escuchaba eran goteros. _¿Las alcantarillas?_

-¿Kyubi?- Se acerco a las puertas que escondian a Kurama y no se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlas abiertas puesto que habían llegado a una especie de tregua, él lo dejaba usar su chakra, por lo que ya no estaba encadenado ni como prisionero. Del otro lado estaba completamente oscuro, se acerco con paso vacilante.

-'¿Kyubi?'- respondió 'alguien' en tono de burla, Naruto se detuvo en seco, no le dio importancia al tono sino al hecho de que recibió respuesta! eso si fue una sorpresa, lo último que recordaba era que kyubi estaba inconsciente y estaba preocupado por ello, se alivio mucho al escuchar respuesta

-Kurama, me habías asustado dattebayo! Me alegra que hayas...

-'¿Kurama?'- la voz soltó una carcajada, Naruto subió su guardia. Era extraño, en primer lugar la voz sonaba diferente a la de Kurama, pero la reconocía, pero ¿dónde?¿dónde había escuchado esa voz?-Lo siento, Kurama no ha despertado.- De algo estaba seguro y no sonaba como lo sintiera.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién _soy_? Querrás decir ¿_somos_?, yo soy tu después de todo, o... ¿ya me olvidaste?- otra risa, demasiado fría para su gusto, pero algo hizo 'clic' en su mente y lo recordó, ahora sabía de donde había escuchado su voz pero era imposible ¿o no?. Su cara debía haber mostrado que por fin lo identifico porque le dijo- Veo que ya lo sabes, ¿cierto? Já ¿sabes quien soy?

-¡Yo te derrote!

-¿Derrotar? no puedes derrotarme,-ahora salía de su escondite para estar cara a cara.- mostraste tu convicción de proteger a tus 'amigos', si le puedes llamar amigos a esa bola de hipócritas. En ese momento pudiste dominar pero eres débil ahora Na-ru-to. Ademas Kurama también es débil ahora, y a quien le tengo que agradecer es a ti. Tu y ese jutsu que te enseño este zorro bastardo. Aunque me presentas un enorme problema... Ahora incluso yo soy más débil, por tu culpa ya no podre usar chakra, pero yo conozco una forma de romper el sello, y cuando logre hacerlo..-su sonrisa era macabra- ¡juntos veremos a Konoha arder!

* * *

_Ni me lo digan... ¿por qué todos quieren acabar con Konoha? Tal vez esto último no les agrade pero siempre me gusto la idea del Naruto oscuro que odia a todo el mundo, incluso más que Sasuke. Tal vez incluso peleen por ver quien destruye Konoha primero jajaja. Pero sip, el Naruto oscuro conoce la cura y eso es todo lo que les digo..._

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque se me hizo que puse demasiadas cosas innecesarias, espero que no se les haya hecho pesado y de verdad lo disfruten. Cualquier duda la contestare ;) si quieren seguirme en Twitter es ** Bullfight30stMc**_

_Este lo subí muy rápido pero es que estaba inspirada por el capítulo anterior._


End file.
